The Legend Of Ghost Ninja
by Zii mawar choklat
Summary: Dalam kegelapan dan bayang akan ku bersihkan dunia ini, itu tergantung pada apa yang ku capai dan kebencian akan membawamu dalam kematian
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Ghost Ninja**

 **By Ziie Mawar Choklat**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto Warning : ?**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Rate : M (** _ **maybe**_ **)**

A/N : Maaf sebelumnya pengetahuan saya tentang menulis sangat buruk jadi maaf jika nanti terkesan kurang bagus dan ini pertama saya mencoba untuk menulis , Karya saya juga terinspirasi dari para senior-senior sekalian jadi nanti jika menemui persamaan dalam alur cerita maupun tulisan mohon di maklumi.

Chapter 1

 _ **Another in Place**_

Semilir angin membelah malam yang terasa sangat dingin dan mencekam bulan terasa lebih besar dan serigala menggonggong dengan merdunya di hamparan padang yang cukup luas dan di kelilingi hutan sebagai pembatas, di tengaah tengah padang rumput itu terdapat lima orang saling membungkungi , Hening tidak ada yang berbicara maupun bergerak sedikitpun,

"Aaaaakkkkhhhhh" terdengar jeritan saangat keras dalam hutan ,perasaan resah dan gelisah menyelimuti kawanan itu ,mereka tak henti bersiaga untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, salah seorang mendecih tidak suka akan situsai yang dialami saat ini ,Bingung , ya itulah yang di rasakan kawanan itu saat ini . Teman teman mereka sebelumnya telah di seret sesuatu ke dalam hutan dan hanya menyisakan jeritan memilukan, sekarang hanya mereka yang tersisa , jumlah yang hanya sebagian dari sebelumnya.

Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sangat pucat begetar dan berkeringat dingin, dengan berteriak dia mencoba meninggalkan kawananya tetapi saat melangkah beberapa meter dari temanya . "Bruuk" terlihat tubuh bersimbah darah dengan kepala yang terlepas pada tubuhnya , semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu syok . Kenapa itu bisa terjadi siapa yang melakukanya' ya itulah yang di fikirkan orang yang masih tersisa tadi , saat semua memperhatikan kejadin tadi tanpa di sadari salah satu teman mereka juga sudah tergeletak bersimbuh darah tak bernyawa, kejadian itu berulang cepat hingga menyisakan 1 orang.

Orang itu sudah tak kuat menahan rasa takutnya dan hanya bisa jatuh berlutut dan siap menerima ajalnya.. Tiba-tiba di depan orang itu muncul orang berjubah hitam yang menutupi dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dengan membawa sabit besar di tanganya.

"Ampuni Aku" orang itu berucap dengan menangis meminta nyawanya untuk di ampuni. Tapi terlambat setelah berucap seperti itu dengan perlahan kepalanya terjatuh dan pastinya nyawa orang itu sudah tak singgah dalam raganya itu.

"Orang seperti kalian yang tak mampu menghargai nyawa orang lain tak pantas hidup". Dengan cepat orang itu menghilang dan menyisakan mayat yang berceceran dimana-mana

.

.

.

 **The Legend Of ghost Ninja**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah di sebuah desa tempat tinggal para ninja tepatnya desa yang terkenal desa terkuat di negara elemental itu "Konoha no Sato " ya itulah nama desa yang kita bicarakan  
Konohagakure adalah desa tersembunyi di Negara Api yang didirikan oleh Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha . Sebagai salahsatu desa dari Lima Negara Besar Shinobi,Konohagakure memiliki Kage sebagai pemimpin yang dikenal sebagai Hokage, dan tinggal di Kediaman Hokage. Sudah ada empat Hokage dalam sejarah desa. Konoha berada jauh di dalam hutan di bawah gunung yang dikenal sebagai Monumen Hokage , yang memiliki wajah semua orang yang telah menjadi Hokage terukir sisi lain sebagai desa yang paling kuat dibanding desa-desa ninja lain, Konoha telah menikmati tahun-tahun yang relatif damai dan stabil. Banyak warga sipil yang beraktivitas tak terkecuali para Shinobi dan Kunoichinya

Di sebuah ruangan tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang cukup berantakan terdapat sesosok bocah kira-kira berumur 13 tahunan beramput pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing tipis di pipinya [ seperti di cannon ]. Sinar mentari yang cerah itu tidak sedikitpun menggangu aktivitasnya untuk menyelam kealam mimpi.

.'~^KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNG~^'  
Tapi sial untuk bocah pirang itu, terdengar bunyi jam weker menggema di seluruh ruangan dan membuat bocah itu bangun seketika.

''Ittai~''. Terdengar rintihan dari bocah itu karena kaget oleh jam weker yg begitu keras sehingga dia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Dia mencoba berdiri dengan kepayahan karena kantuk masih di rasakanya ''Jam weker Sialan''. umpatnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju jam wekernya dan mematikanya.  
Setelah selesai dengan itu dia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan ritual paginya.

Setelah lima belas menit dia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan menggunakan jaket hitam dengan lambang pusaran air berwarna merah di punggung serta baju dalamnya berwarna biru serta celana berwarna hitam, memakai sepatu khusus ninja berwarna hitam (Males jelasin banyangi aja kayak di cannon tapi warna hitam serta biru)

''Baiklah waktunya sarapan''. Pemuda itu kembali bergumam dan pergi ke dapur dan memasak makanan. Setelah beberapa menit anak muda itu keluar dengan membawa sebuah makanan cepat saji lengkap dengan sebuah sumpit di atasnya

Menduduki sebuah kursi dan meletakkan makanan yang di bawanya tadi pemuda itu mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan lahapnya

"Hem makan ramen di pagi hari memang nikmat"

Setelah sarapan bocah itu langsung bergegas keluar rumah. ''YOSSH aku akan lulus dalam ujian hari ini'' .Ucapnya bersemangat dan berlari meninggalkan rumah menuju ke Academy Ninja  
(Kurasa saya tak perlu menerangkan apa itu Academy Ninja toh Reader's udah tau hehe) 

ACADEMY

''Sreekk~ '' terdengar suara pintu di geser dan menampilkan bocah berambut pirang dengan tanda lahir di pipinya.

terlihat banyak sekali anak anak seumuran dengan bocah pirang tersebut sedang duduk di bangku belajar mereka.

Bocah pirang itu berjalan menuju bangku paling belakang dimana tempat duduknya berada.

''Ohayo Naruto''. terdengar sapaan dari salah satu temanya. Walaupun murid di kelas ini banyak, tapi dia hanya mempunyai beberapa teman bahkan dapat di hitung dengan jari

Dan benar nama pemuda itu Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto Dari clan Uzumaki yang katanya sudah punah dan dia juga jinchuriki dari Siluman Rubah Berekor Sembilan. Tapi bukan karena statusnya sebagai jinchuriki saja, dia terkenal sangat bodoh dan pembuat onar .Jadi jarang ada yang mau berteman denganya malah banyak yang mencemooh karena kebodohanya.

''Ohayo Shika''.ucap Naruto membalas sapaan sahabatnya yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu.

''Bagaimana menurutmu ujian ini ?''.tanya Naruto pada Shika yang duduk di sebelahnya.

''Merepotkan''.jawab Shikamaru dengan malas dan menulungkupkan kepalanya di sela-sela tanganya diatas meja.

'Huftt~ dasar Rusa pemalas'. ucap Naruto dengan menghela nafas karena sifat temanya yang sangat pemalas itu.

Tapi Naruto juga tau Shikamaru itu anak yang sangat pintar bahkan melebih Uchia Sasuke sang pangeran di kelas ini.

Suasana di kelas Naruto sangat ramai, ada yang ngobrol sendiri bermain kejar-kejaran dengan anjingnya serta teriakan yang menggema dari fans-girl karena sang pangeran telah datang, dialah Uchia Sasuke (penampilan kaya di cannon), sedangkan Naruto dia sedang berdebat tentang makanan yang paling enak dengan salah satu temanya yang mempunyai tubuh besar atau juga bisa di bilang gendut, dan mempunyai tanda lahir seperti obat nyamuk di pipinya.

saat sang pangeran a.k.a Uchia Sasuke hendak duduk di kursinya tiba tiba ada yang menabraknya.

'BRUUK'. Sasuke terjatuh karena sesorang menabraknya dari belakang dan akhirnya terjatuh.

''Maaf Teme aku tidak sengaja''. ucap naruto dengan nada menyesal karena telah menyebabkan sasuke terjatuh.

saat Naruto mengulurkan tanganya ''Plaakk''. tangan naruto di tampar oleh Sasuke, Naruto kaget akan hal itu.

''HEEYY.~ apa yang kau lakukan anak idiot kau patak punya mata ya ! dasar idiot tak punya otak '' .ucap Sasuke marah lalu pergi duduk di bangkunya, memang dari dulu Sasuke tidak menyukai Naruto entah mengapa dia sangat membenci Naruto.  
ada pula murid perempuan yang menimpali kata-kata Sasuke tadi dengan cemoohan yang lebih pedas, Semua itu hanya di anggap angin lewat oleh Naruto dan hanya tersenyum ramah

Beginilah sifat Naruto yang sekarang tidak terlalu bodoh dan agak ramah berbeda dengan yang dulu . Jika sifatnya yang dulu pasti sekarang akan ada keributan besar akibat perkelahian. Yah tapi itu dulu sekarang dia agak pandai mengontrol emosinya

Naruto saat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas dan duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya.  
Dia tak ingin berurusan dengan Pangeran dari clan Uchia yang terkenal salah satu clan yang memiliki Doujutsu terkuat di desa Konoha itu.  
Uchia Sasuke anak dari Uchia Fugaku yang menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian di Konoha, jadi dia di hormati di desa Konoha , bukan hanya itu Sasuke juga anak yang jenius tapi tidak sejenius kakaknya a.k.a Uchia Itachi sang Prodigy Uchia yang sekarang menjadi kapten anbu .

Tiba-tiba suasana di kelas Naruto jadi hening karena guru pembimbing mereka sudah datang.

''Ohayo Minna''. ucap guru yang mempunyai bekas luka melintang di antara hidung dan matanya

''Ohayo Sensei''.ucap mereka serempak.  
''Baiklah , hari ini akan ada ujian kelulusan genin, apakah kalian sudah siap? ''.ucap guru itu memberitahukan ke semua murid bahwa ujian akan di lakukan hari ini. ''SIAP SENSEI''.ucap mereka serempak kecuali sang pangeran dan sang pemalas (kalian pasti tau siapa yang saya maksud) .

''Baik mari kita mulai ujianya''.ucap guru itu . ''Baiklah , Uchia Sasuke kau mendapat giliran pertama''.

''Baiklah Iruka-sensei''.ucap Sasuke dan berjalan menuju keruangan khusus untuk menguji para genin tersebut.

setelah Sasuke masuk ke ruangan tersebut ia mengedarkan pandangan dan di sana sudah ada Sandaime- hokage dan beberapa jonin lainya .

''Baiklah Silahkan memulai ujiannya'' ucap sang Sandaime untuk segera memulai ujianya.

''Baiklah Sasuke kita mulai tes yang pertama''. ucap guru yang bernama Iruka Umino . ''Tes pertama yaitu melempar kunai'' .sambung Iruka dan di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menyiapkan kunai dan surikenya  
''Swut~Sleep slep slep'' .Sasuke berhasil menancapkan 9 dari 10 kunai tepat sasaran. Setelah itu di lanjut tes ke dua yaitu menciptakan replika dirinya atau bunsin dan sasuke berhasil menciptakan 3 sekaligus replika dirinya dan di sambung dengan melakukan henge dan kimawari.

''Mengesankan'' gumam guru-guru yang ada di situ. Sasuke menyeringai mendengar hal itu dia sangat bangga atas hasil yang di perlihatkanya.

''Baiklah Sasuke ini tes terakhir dan sejauh ini mengesankan''.ucap Umino Iruka dengan membawa buku catatan di tanganya

''Tes terakhir adalah Ninjutsu silahkan mulai''. sambung Iruka.

''Baiklah sensei''. balas sasuke. Sasuke segera merangkai segel dan menarik nafas dalam dalam. [Katon: gokakyu no jutsu] dan seketika itu tercipta Bola api yang lumayan besar dari mulutnya dan menerjang orang orangan yang ada di ruangan itu, semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut melihat jurus yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke.

''Sungguh luar biasa di umurnya yang masih di bilang sangat muda bisa mengeluarkan jutsu Rank-B dia akan menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat seperti kakaknya''. gumam Sandaime takjub dan di balas anggukan setuju dari yang lainya.

 _SKIP TIME_

Semua anak telah melakukan tes tinggal seseorang yang belum melakukan tes. dan dia hanya duduk termenung entah apa yang di fikirkanya.

''Uzumaki Naruto silahkan maju ke depan" panggil Iruka. ''Ha'I" Naruto melangkah menuju ruangan bersama Iruka.

sebelum memasuki ruangan Iruka memandang Naruto ''Ku harap kau bisa lulus Naruto''.Ucap Iruka menghawatirkan Naruto karna Naruto jarang sekali masuk academy dan lebih sering untuk ke rumah sakit dan membolos.

Tapi bukan karena sakit Naruto kerumah sakit melainkan membantu Baa-channya merawat orang sakit atau ninja yang terluka, dan benar Naruto adalah Ninja medis walaupun dia masih muda tapi entah mengapa dia berbakat dalam hal itu, semua itu tergantung control cakranya dan Naruto sendiri sudah sangat bagus dalam pengontrolan cakra terlebih lagi dia jincurikhi jadi sangat sulit untik mengontrol cakranya tapi dalam kerja keras dan semangat serta dilatih Baa-channya yang sangat hebat itu jadi wajar saja dia bisa mengontrol cakra dengan baik, dan jika dia membolos dia akan latihan ninjutsunya di dalam hutan.

''Jangan kawatir Iruka-sensei Baa-chan melatihku dengan baik jadi aku akan lulus''.jawab naruto dan segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

Disana sudah ada Sandaime dan guru-guru lainya.''Baiklah Naruto aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu''.ucap Sandaime kepada Naruto. ''Ha'i Jiji''.jawab Naruto. setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari Iruka apa saja yang di lakukan dalam tes ini Naruto segera maju ke depan.

'Swuut~slleeps slepp sleep ' Naruto berhasil menancapkan 8 dari 10 kunai dengan sempurna dan di lanjutkan dengan membuat 2 bunsin henge serta kimawari.

''Baiklah Naruto sejauh ini kau sangat hebat, sekarang tes yang terakhir''. Ucap Iruka kepada Naruto dan bangga serta tak menyangka Naruto bisa melewati tes tadi.

''sekarang tunjukan Ninjutsumu''. sambung Iruka

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab dia berfikir dan bingung jurus apa yang akan dia tunjukan. sedangkan Sandaime dan yang lain hanya diam dan bingung dan bertanya tanya dalam hati mereka ''apakah Naruto tak bisa mengeluarkan Ninjutsu''. itulah pikiran mereka.

Setelah lama diam akhirnya Naruto melangkah  
ke depan dan mengambil sebuah kunai yang menancap di papan yang di jadikan titik sasaran.

''Mau apa kau dengan kunai itu Naruto''.tanya Iruka, dan yang lain hanya bingung dengan tingkah laku Naruto tersebut.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan langsung menusukan kunai tersebut di tengah tengah perutnya.''ARRRRRKHH~'' Teriak Naruto kesakitan. Darah mengalir membanjiri lantai di mana Naruto sekarang berdiri

Semua orang di sana membelakkan matanya kaget  
dan tak percaya dengan aksi Naruto tersebut.

''APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO''. teriak Iruka dengan panic wajar saja dia panic orang yang di anggap adiknya sendiri itu melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh yang dapat mengancam nyawanya sendiri itu .''Cepat panggil tim medis''. sambung Sandaime tak kalah panic .

''jangan panggil tim medis ''. ucap Naruto kepada Iruka dan Sandaime. ''tapi kenapa Naruto?'' tanya Iruka yang nampak masih panic.

''Jika Iruka-sensei dan Sandame-jiji memanggil tim medis itu akan mempermalukan Baa-chan''.ucap Naruto serius

''apa maksudmu Naruto''.tanya Iruka. Naruto tidak menjawab langsung membuka bajunya dan seketika itu tangan Naruto di selimuti cakra berwarna hijau muda dan di tempelkan pada perutnya. setelah satu menit cakra di tangan Naruto menghilang. Naruto menyingkirkan tanganya pada perutnya dan secara ajaib perut naruto tidak ada bekas luka sedikitpun . semua di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

''Sebagai murid dari Ninja medis terhebat di desa ini aku akan malu tidak bisa melakukan hal ini". jawab Naruto dengan cengiranya

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu melongo tak percaya dengan perbuatan yang bisa di bilang sangat berbahaya dan juga bisa membunuhnya itu. dan mereka juga membenarkan tentang perkataan Naruto yang berkata dia akan malu jika tidak bisa melakukan itu karena dia salah satu murid dari 3 sannin legendaris yang terkenal sampai ke pelosok penjuru Negara Elemental tapi tetap saja dia masih di bilang anak-anak toh siapa yang mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

''dan maaf ini yang bisa aku tujukan karena aku belum bisa mengeluarkan ninjutsu selain ini ''. Naruto berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya jadi tidak ada yang tau ekspresi wajahnya. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening tak ada yang berkata apapun

''Tidak apa Naruto aku sangat bangga padamu karena bisa mengusai jutsu medis dengan sangat baik karena jarang sekali ada anak yang mau mempelajari jutsu medis dan lagipula Medic-nin juga sangat penting di desa ini, lanjutkan bakatmu itu". Sandaieme berkata dengan bangga karna Naruto bisa menguasai jutsu medis karena sandaime tau kalau jutsu medis sangat sulit di kuasai karena pengontrolan cakranya yang sangat sulit apalagi Naruto sebagai jinchuriki yang sangat sulit sekali dalam mengusai pengontrolan cakra .

''Benarkah jiji? ?'' Naruto sangat senang atas pujian yang sandaime berikan kepadanya.

''Benar Naruto sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu''. Ucap Sandaime dengan tersenyum bangga karena bocah yang di anggap seperti cucunya sendiri itu sudah menjadi hebat dalam bidang medic-nin itu

''Hai jiji''. Naruto berlalu meningalkan ruangan itu dengan senyuman menempel di wajahnya dia amat senang karena di piji seperti itu dalam hati dia berjanji akan terus melatih kemampuanya. "Aku tidak salah mempercayakan anak itu kepadamu Tsunade-chan"batin Sandaime dan tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto.

''Sandaime-sama bagaimana menurut anda''. Seorang chunin bertanya ke pada sandaime dan di perhatikan oleh yang lainya, Sandaime hanya tersenyum menanggapinya entah apa yang dipikiranya.

Berhubung semua murid academy sudah menyelesaikan tes dan mendapat info kalau besok akan di umumkan siapa saja yang akan lulus akhirnya mereka di pulangkan.

Terlihat seorang bocah dengan pakaian serba hitam dari bawah sampai atas dengan surai kuning ke emasan acak-acakan serta mata biru indah seperti lautan sedang berjalan dengan menatap langit.

Uzumaki Naruto seorang jinchuriki dari rubah berekor sembilan yang konon pernah hampir meluluh lantahkan desa Konoha ini, untung berkat Yondaime-Hokage desa ini akhirnya selamat tapi dengan pengorbanan nyawa sang Yondaime tersebut. Banyak warga yang membencinya karena di dalam tubuhnya terdapat monster yang hampir pernah menghancurkan desa ini, terlebih dengan sifatnya yang suka membuat onar dia makin di benci oleh warga bahkan anak-anak mereka di laramg mendekati nya.

tapi itu setahun yang dulu sekarang dia agak pendiam dan dingin, tapi berbeda kasus jika dia bersama orang terdekatnya dia akan bertingkah biasa.

''huft aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini" gumamnya entah pada siapa sambil berjalan entah kemana tujuanya ,saat ini ia merasa bingung untuk melakukan apa, tapi sejenak dia sudah memutuskan apa yang akan di kerjakanya . ''baiklah walaupun ini belum jam bertugas aku akan ke rumah sakit saja" sambungnya dan berlari menuju tempat yang dia ingin tuju.

setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sudah sampai ke rumah sakit dan langsung menuju kantor Baa-chanya berada

Naruto sudah sampai pada ruangan Baa-channya itu. tanpa banyak basa basi Naruto langsung membuka pintu yang ada di depanya itu. setelah di buka terlihatlah wanita berkulit terang  
cukup tinggi dengan mata cokelat muda dan rambut pirang lurus. Rambutnya sepanjang pinggang dengan poni sebahu membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya dan umurnya berkisar 25 tahunan,Eits jangan salah sangka dulu walaupun dia masih kelihatan muda tetapi sebenarnya usianya sudah berkisar kepala 5 . Orang itu sedang duduk dan memperhatikan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya sesekali melirik jam yang ada di ruangan itu .

''Baa-chan'' seru Naruto mamanggil Tsunade dengan keras dan itu membuat Tsunade yang fokus menjadi kaget di buatnya

. ''hei bocah tengik apa kau tidak bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk''. jawab stunade dengan garangnya. Naruto tidak menjawab dia berjalan mendekati Stunade yang duduk di kursinya

setelah sampai naruto langsung memeluk leher stunade dari belakang, Tsunade kaget akan hal itu ''apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?'' tanya Stunade pada Naruto yang masih memeluk lehernya dari belakang serta kepalanya yang ada di pundak Tsunade. ''Baa-chan aku sangat rindu padamu,beberapa hari ini Baa-chan selalu sibuk dan jarang bertemu" Naruto berkata dengan nada manjanya. dan inilah sifatnya terhadap orang yang di anggap dekat denganya, terbuka dan ceria.

''cih dasar anak manja, Menyusu pada ibumu saja sana ''.Tsunade berkata dengan ekspresi tidak suka, walaupun begitu Tsunade tidak menyingkirkan Naruto darinya.

''Hohoho apa Baa-chan lupa kalau aku tidak punya ibu''.ucap Naruto menyeringai terlintas ide jahil di kepalanya . ''dan Apakah Baa-chan mau menjadi pengganti ibuku supaya aku bisa merasakan apa yang namanya menyusu''. ucap Naruto di telinga Tsunade dengan menggoda. Tsunade jangan di tanya dia terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. tapi sebentar ekspresinya kembali seperti semula,

dengan perlahan tsunade bangkit dari kursinya otomatis pelukan naruto juga terlepas., tsunade menundukan kepalanya entah ekspresi apa yang di tunjukan. karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya.

"Naruto, apakah benar kau ingin merasakanya". Ujar tsunade setelah lama diam dan tetap membelakangi naruto. ekspresinya terlihat sedih mungkin karena merasa kasihan kepada Naruto karena apa yang di katakan Naruto itu memang benar, Dia merasa Naruto sangat kesepian dan butuh kehangatan seorang ibu dan dia merasa sudah menjadi ibu naruto jadi sepantasnya seorang ibu memberikan apa yang di inginkan anaknya.

Sunyi. . ya itulah yang terjadi saat ini tidak ada yang berbicara. Naruto hanya diam karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan oleh Baa-channya itu, terkadang memang otak Naruto agak sedikit lemot untuk mencerna kata kata yang agak sulit di pahami.

Setelah lama berfikir otak naruto mulai bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi, Naruto terlihat syok dengan mulut menganga "Ba-baa-chan" naruto merasa tegang dan merasa berkeringat dingin karena dia sudah tau apa yang di maksudnya. Tsunade membalik badanya menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

Tsunade perlahan mendekati Narutodengan pandang sendunya. SedangkanNaruto entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadaktak bisa di gerakan seperti ada yang ini Jarak Tsunade dan Naruto tinggal selangakahsaja Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya danberkeringat dingin menatap Tsunade yang masih setia dengan wajah sendunya.

"Ma-maaf Ba-baa-chan tadi aku hanya bercanda tida kusah difikirkan". Naruto tergagap karena merasabersalah, Dia tidak pernah melihat baa-chaanya begini.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto aku yang salah ,aku lupa kalau kau tidak punya ibu dan biarlah aku menjadi pengganti ibumu". ujar Tsunade melangkah mendakati Naruto,Sedangkan Naruto hanya melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Tsunade barusan. Naruto dalam hati merasa sangat senang karena Naruto sendirisejak dulu menginginkan mempunyai ibu, tapi dia juga kaget jika Tsunade berkata begitu jadi permintaanNaruto yang ingin Menyusu pada ibunya akan diberikan oleh Tsunade.

"apakah itu benar Baa-chan".ucap Naruto dengangembira dan berkaca-kaca karena apa yang diimpikanya akan terwujud.

"Benar Naruto aku akan menjadi pengganti ibumu".Wajah Tsunade sekarang tersenyum berkata seperti itu."Oh yeah. Kalau begitu Baa-chan akan memberikanku a-". ucapan Naruto terpotong katena tiba-tiba Tsunade memeluk Naruto kedalam kaget sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,Hangat dan nyaman itulah yang dirasakanya saatini,dalam hati Naruto sangat senang sekali, Narutomulai membalas pelukan Tsunade. tapi saat akan membalas pelukan Tsunade, tangan naruto bergetar wajahnya terlihat pucat sedangkan Tsunade terlihat menyeringai.

"Tiiiiiiiiidaaaaaaaaakkkkkk".

'Pyaaaaaarr Buugh'. Naruto tiba-tiba terlempar menembus jendela rumah sakit,dan jatuh tergeletak di halaman rumah sakit, posisi Naruto sekarang sangatlah memprihatinkan dengan beberapa benjolan di kepala dan muka, serta darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya,

" **Aku akan menjadi pengganti ibumu Naruto** ". Ucap Tsunade yang sudah berada di halaman rumah sakit,Raut wajahnya sekarang terlihat sadis seakan-akan dia adalah malaikat yang tengah menghukum pendosa. Jika ada Jiraiya pasti Jiraiya akan lari terbirit-birit karena Ekspresi Tsunade sekarang. Bukan karena alasan apaJiraiya salah satu legenda sannin itu lari terbirit birit,tapi dia pernah satu kali hampir mati karena di hajar oleh Tsunade sebab ia mengintip Tsunade yang sedangmandi, Sungguh tragis kejadian itu.

"Kau Kejam sekali Baa-chan". Ucap Naruto yangmencoba bangkit. sekujur tubuhnya serasa remuk karena mendapat beberapa hadiah dari adalah wanita keturunan Senju. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan monster,pukulanya mampu menghancurkan sebuah bukit sekaligus, jika yang di pukul orang biasa tentu orang itu akan mati atau paling tidak akan menginap di rumah sakit sampai beberapa bulan.

"Khu~khu~khu akan ku gantikan ibumu untuk mengajari anaknya sopan santun", Tsunade berkata dengan tawa sadistnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal ituhanya mampu berdoa untuk keselamatanya.

"A-a-ampuni aku Baa-chan t-tadi aku hanya bercanda saja". Naruto terbata sekaligus berkeringat dingin dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya selanjutnya. apakah dia masih bisa melihat hari esok

.'sial aku tidak mau mati disini, bahkan aku belum resmi menjadi genin'. Batin Naruto maenangis meratapi Nasibnya, dia menyesal telah menggoda Tsunade tadi,jika dia hidup dia tak akan mengulangi perbuatanya itu

"Apakah kau berkata sesuatu Naruto? " . Tsunade berkata dengan nadaberat dan mulai mendekati naruto. semua orang di rumah sakit melihat Tsunade cuma diam dan merasa ngeri semua orang tau bahwa Tsunade itu sudah seperti anak ibu tak jarang Tsunade melakukan aksinya itu,

"Kasihan sekali bocah itu ku rasa dia akan mati". Ucap seseorang berambut panjang berwarna putih dengan membawa gulungan perkamen(?) sangatbesar di punggungnya,

"A-a-ampuni aku Baa-chan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi s-su-sungguh!". Naruto tergagapdan mulai ngeri, sekarang dia sudah berdiri walaupun kesusahan. dia memang sering mendapat pukulan dari Tsunade, tapi pukulan yang di berikan Tsunade saat ini tidak seperri biasanya sangat kuat dan bertenaga sehingga Naruto hampir tak mampu menahanya. apajadinya jika dia mendapatkan pukulan sekali lagi dari Tsunade, pasti dia akan mati atau tidak hanya masuk Rumah sakit dengan luka parah.

"TIDAK AKAN ADA AMPUN BAGIMIMU UZUMAKI NARUTO~"Tsunade sudah mengumpulkan cakranya ditanganya dengan ancang ancang ke belakang"TERIMALAH PELAJARAN DARI IBUMU UZUMAKINARUTO ~heyyyaaah" Tsunade sudah melancarkan pukulanya ke Naruto, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan berdoa semoga dia masuk surga'Kami-sama berikan hambamu yangbaik ini pengampunan semoga aku di terima disisimu'batin Naruto sudah siap menerima pukulan Tsunade dilancarkan tiba-tiba "Elementanah : Dinding Tanah". ucap seorang mengeluar kanjutsu tanahnya melindungi Naruto dari pukulan Tsunade tapi jangan remehkan pukulan Tsunade walaupun ada dinding yang melindungi Naruto tetap saja dinding dari tanah itu hancur dan pukulan Tsunade mengenai Naruto, Naruto terpental jauhhingga menabrak salah satu pohon yang ada dihalaman rumah sakit itu all hasil pohon itu rubuh danmenimpa Naruto.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhnya Tsunade?". Terdengar suara laki-laki paruh baya dari belakang Tsunade,"Bukan urusanmu Jiraiya dia memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran" tanpa menoleh Tsunade membalas perkataan orang tadi. Tsunade sudah tau sejak tadi jika Jiraiya mengawasi dirinya

"Shizune!"Tsunade tiba-tiba memanggil asistenya yang sejak tadihanya bengong melihat pertunjukan yang mengerikan itu"Hai Tsunade-sama". Shizune berlari dengan beberapa perawat menghampiri Naruto yang taksadarkan diri karena kejadian tadi dan segera membawanya ke dalam UGD.

"Jika tadi aku tak melindunginya mungkin dia akan mati".jiraya berkata sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepala karena ulah Tsunade yang hampir membunuh anak berusia 13 tahun itu.

"Dia adalah muridku dia tak akan mati dengan hanya pukulan seperti itu"Tsunade sekarang menghadap keseseorang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tadi. Jiraiya kaget dan tak percaya akan tanggapan Tsunade tadi,jika dia saja akan mati jika menerima pukulan Tsunade apalagi bocah yang masih bisa di bilang masih anak kecil itu.

"Wah wah aku tak menyangka kau sangat peduli pada muridku jiraiya, apa yang kau inginkan disini". Tsunade berkata denga nada penuh penekanan, tidak mungkin seorang jiraiya akan menghampirinya jika tak ada keperluan yang sangat penting.

"Oh ayolah Tsunade jangan terlalu serius begitu aku hanya rindu padamu saja".Jiraiya berkata dengan nada agak bercanda untuk menetralkan suasana yang masih tegang karena kejadian tadi.

"Apakah kau ingin merasakan pukulanku juga Jiraiya".Ujar Tsunade, suasana hati Tsunade sekarang lagi tidak mood dia tak ingin berbasa-basi,

"Tenang dulu Tsunade, Baiklah tapi jangan disini, Nanti malam datanglah ke ruangan Sandaime kita akan bicarakan ini dengan dia" setelah berbicara Jiraiya langsung merangkai handseal lalu melakukan sunsin

Di dalam ruangan yang serba putih,di sebuah ranjang yang berukuran sedang terdapat sesosok yang sedang terbaring dan terlelap kedalam mimpinya, jika di lihat dia seperti mumi dengan perban di seluruhtubuhnya dan hanya memperlihatkan sebagian mukanya saja angin bertiup dengan perlahan dan masuk melalui jendela yang tak di tutup dan membiarkan penutup jendela itu melambai lambai, hari yang sangat cerah,burung berkicau dengan indah di tambah dengan langitbiru pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan perlahan menampilkan wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pirang pucat memakai baju abu-abu dan dilapisi jaket hijau (sial saya kurang tau soal pakaian bayangin aja Tsunade bajunya kayak di cannon).Perlahan wanita itu mendekati sosok mumi yang terbaring di ranjang itu, dengan tatapan sendu wanitaitu mulai mengelus pipi yang di ketahui bocah /pemuda yang telah di hajarnya kemarin, entah apa yang dia fikirkanya.

perlahan bocah itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan mata yang berwarna biru seperti samudra , beberapakali dia mengerjapkan matanya yang mungkin agak kabur karena lama dia tidak membuka matanya. perlahan dia mulai fokus atas pandanganya. dia melihat wanita yang sangat cantik menurutnya.

"Ba-baa-chan" sekarang dia sudah bisa mengenali wanita itu, wanita yang sering di panggil Baa-chan itu sedang berdiri dengan menyendekapkan tangan di atasperut sehingga membuat dadanya yang besar itu naik ke atas dan membuat semakin besar."kau sudah sadar Naruto". Tsunade berbicara dengan ekspresi datar dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto yang di bilang buruk itu."Apa yang terjadi padaku Baa-chan kenapab aku di sini".Naruto masih mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadipadanya.

"Kau lupa Naruto ~khu~khu~khu kupikir kemarin aku sudah membunuhmu"Naruto mulai memproses apa yang tengah di bicarakan Baa-chanya itu Mata Naruto membulat dia sekarang ingat kejadian dimana dia di hajar habis habisan oleh Tsunade

"Hiks ~hiks~hiks kau kejam sekali Baa-chan tega-teganya kau mau membunuh anak manis sepertiku" Naruto berkata tersedu dengan aura suram di sekelilingnya dia merasa Baa-channya itu tidak sayang padanya .

Muncul perempatan otot di kening Tsunade "Siapa yang anak manis bocah tengik" Tsunade memukul kepala Naruto sehingga terdapat beberapa benjolan di kepalanya Tsunade agak kesal karena pernyataan Naruto tadi. Yah walaupun kesal tapi jika di amati Tsunade benar benar menyayangi Naruto walaaupun dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa jam aku tidur" setelah apa yang terjadi, sekarang Naruto baru bertanya berapa lama dia tidak sadar

"2 hari" Tsunade berkata dengan santainya dan dengan ekspresi muka tak berdosanya. "Oh cuma 2 ha- ~Apaaaaa 2 hari ! Bagaimana dengan ujianku" Naruto berteriak tak jelas , dia baru ingat jika dia baru saja melakukan tes kelulusan dan dia belum menerima infonya.

Dengan perlahan Tsunade melempar sesuatu kepada Naruto

"Ehh apa ini ikat kepala ?" yang dilihat Naruto sekarang adalah ikat kepala dengan lambang konoha di tengahnya.

"Itu milikmu Naruto selamat kau sudah resmi menjadi genin"

Dengan mata berbinar Naruto melompat kegirangan tak menghiraukan keadaanya dia berteriak histeris dan memeluk Tsunade dengan senang. Tsunade hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto melompat kegirangan

"Sudah hentikan Naruto . Apa kau mau ku pukul lagi" dan seketika Naruto berhenti dari aksinya itu karena pernyataan yang di berikan oleh Tsunade

"Moou~ apa kau ingin membunuhku beneran ya Baa-chan" dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya Naruto membalas perkataan Tsunade.

"Yah jika itu perlu" ucap Tsunade seenaknya saja dan dengan mengibaskan tanganya seolah itu masalah sepele

"Kejam" dengan air mata ala anime mengalir deras dari mata hingga dagunya tapi sesaat dia kembali seperti semula dan terlihat serius

"Tapi Baa-chan Sebenarnya,. aku memang ingin sesekali menyusu padamu".

 _ **Twich**_

Yah pernyataan yang Naruto buat tadi menyisakan Teriakan dan jeritan di dalam ruangan itu. Dan sekalian menutup chapter ini. :)

 **T.B.C**

A/N : Maaf kalau masih terkesan jelek dan mainstream yah mau bagaimana lagi saya nulisnya juga pake Hp, Bagaimanakah menurut Readers ? Apakah yang harus saya perbaiki atau kembangkan lagi ? Mohon kritik dan saranya . FLAME ? Boleh saja asal ada penjelasanya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend Of Ghost Ninja**

 **By Ziie Mawar Choklat**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : ?**

 **Pairing : ?**

 **Rate : M (** _ **maybe**_ **)**

 **A/N : Maaf sebelumnya pengetahuan saya tentang menulis sangat buruk jadi maaf jika nanti terkesan kurang bagus dan ini pertama saya mencoba untuk menulis , Karya saya juga terinspirasi dari para senior-senior sekalian jadi nanti jika menemui persamaan dalam alur cerita maupun tulisan mohon di maklumi**.

 **Dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk yang review saya sangat terbantu dan tersanjung maaf saya belum bisa beles soalnya keburu. Dan kusus buat** __ _ **Ryuukira Sekai-senpai**_ **saya sangat berterima kasih atas kritik dan saran anda tolong kritik dan saranya kembali , dan masalah typo hehe gomen saya ini ngetiknya pake HP jadi ya begitulah , saya juga kurang pemahaman tentang Naruto** **hehe sebenarnya saya jarang melihat filmnya jadi ya gitudeh , hem dan untuk pairing saya tidak bisa Tsunade sebenarnya saya suka tapi tidak bisa nulis kisahnya yah walaupun bayanginya mudah tapi bener-bener jadi author itu sulit , saya akan menjadikan Tsunade sebatas ibunya saja tapi tenang nanti di selipin adegan Ecchi dikit (Author banyak alasan :D). Dan selamat menikmati chapter 2**

 **Di chap ini hanya pengembangan PLOT saja jadi sangat membosankan ku harap Readers tidak kecewa**

Chapter 2

 **..:The Legend Of Gost Ninja:..**

Angin semilir kian berganti begitupula waktu yang terus berlalu semua tanpa sadar terlewat begitu saja, , .

Di suatu tempat terdapat 5 orang yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan di pinggir hutan . 5 orang itu terdiri dari 2 orang bocah laki-laki dan 1 perempuan dan 2 orang dewasa , yah walaupun yang satunya bisa di bilang sudah tua.

Hening .ya itulah yang terjadi, mereka hanya berjalan tanpa ada yang berkata sedikitpun walaupun terkadang bocah perempuan bersurai permen kapas dan bermanik emerland itu mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan bocah laki laki berambut reven yang memakai baju berlambang kipas di punggungnya dan hanya di hiraukan saja . sungguh malang gadis yang di ketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu memang dari dulu dia menyukai bocah Uchiha itu. Sedangkan bocah satunya hanya memandang langit sebiru matanya itu dengan melamun dia memikirkan beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Baa-chanya berkata dia akan meninggalkan Konoha dan mengembara selama beberapa tahun , Naruto sudah mencegahnya dan diapun sudah memohon dan menangis untuk Baa-chanya itu . Tapi apa dikata Tsunade tetap mengembara meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dan hanya meninggalkan beberapa pesan kepada Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto sedang menjalankan misi bersama timnya,dan masalah tim Naruto dia mendapat posisi di tim 7 yang beranggotakan Uchiha Sasuke ,Haruno Sakura ,Dirinya ,Dan di ketuai oleh Hatake Kakashi yah walaupun awalnya ada sedikit ada argumen dan tidak persetujuan dari sebelah pihak tapi itu sudah menjadi ketetapan.

Hatake Kakashi sendiri adalah Jounin elit yang pernah menjadi kapten anbu, untuk fisiknya diaa memakai sebuah masker untuk menutupi wajahnya dan matanya hanya terlihat satu saja karena yaang satu di tutupi oleh ikat kepala.

Ini adalah misi pertama Naruto keluar desa . Waktu sebulan ini Naruto hanya menerima misi di dalam desa dan itu Rank-D . Dia cukup senang karena kenaikan misi yang di terima , awalnya misi ini berperingkat C tapi kemudian menjadi peringkat A. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena mungkin dengan menjalani misi yang berbahaya dia akan menjadi kuat dan itu salah satu pesan dari Baa-chanya dan lagipula teman-temanya sudah sepakat akan meneruskan misi ini.

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya tinggal seperempat jalan saja mereka sampai tempat tujuan.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi Naruto masih setia memandang langit entah apa yang di pikirkanya saat ini , sedangakan yang lain hanya diam saja kecuali perempuan satu-satunya yang ada di situ malah sedang asik memperhatikan si bocah Uchiha

Tapi mereka tak tau akan apa yang mengintai mereka saat ini . Tapi tidak untuk jounin yang ada di situ dengan pengalamanya dia tau kalau sejak tadi tim mereka telah di awasi oleh seseorang . Dia memang sengaja tidaak memberitahukan kepada murid-muridnya agar tak terjaadi kekacauan dan dia setia menunggu sampai ke adaan benar-benar gawat.

Dengan gerakan slowmotion muncul seseorang berbadan besar di depan Kakashi membawa pedang besar dan mengayunkan pedang itu tepat ke leher Kakashi dan-

"Bruk" kepala Kakashi terjatuh dan terpisah oleh tubuhnya yang masih berdiri , Syok itulah yang dirasakan oleh kelompok Naruto , bagaimana mungkin jounin elit seperti Kakashi terbunuh begitu saja. Lalu bagaimanakah nasib mereka yang notabane masih genin. Tapi jangan anggap mereka selemah itu dengan gerakan cekatan bocah-bocah itu mulai bersiaga dan merapat pada orang tua yang ada di situ untuk melindunginya.

"Serahkan orang tua itu dan kalian akan hidup" orang berbadan besar dengan perbaan menutupi mulut sampai hidungnya itu berkata dengan nada berat dan terkesan kasar. Lelaki itu menginginkan apa yang menjadi tujuan Naruto dkk, otomatis mereka menolaknya mesti nyawa taruhanya

"Baik jika kalian ingin mati" pria itu melesat dengan cepat menuju Naruto dkk . Dengan sangat cepat pria itu mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah mereka Naruto telah bersiap dengan kunainya begitupula dengan Sasuke dan Sakura mereka telah bersiap tapi jika di perhatikan lagi Sakura agak tidak fokus ,tubuhnya bergetar entah mungkin dia merasakan tekanan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Saat pedang pria itu hampir menebas mereka ,pedang yang awalnya melesat dengan cepat sekarang telah berhenti dengan adanya sosok yang tengah muncul di depan mereka dan menahan pedang besar itu dengan kunainya

Setitik cahaya mulai hinggap di hati mereka terutama pada Sakura dia mulai agak tenang karena guru pembimbingnya ternyata tidak mati begitupula Sasuke dan Naruto .

"Yo. Apa kalian tidak apa-apa ?" Kakashi dengan masih menahan pedang besar dengan kunainya itu sempat menoleh dan menyengir bodoh dan menanyakan keadaan murid-muridnya , semua mengiyakan pertanyaan yang Kakashi lontarkan kepada mereka tadi , mereka sebenarnya cukup terkejut guru mereka bisa menangkis pedang besar hanya menggunakan kunai saja, tak hanya Naruto dkk saja tapi semua orang di situ juga terkejut begitupula orang yang mempunyai pedang besar tadi.

"Sungguh seperti yang di harapkan ,kau hebat juga Hatake Kakashi si Copy Ninja" pria besar itu melompat beberapa meter kebelakang untuk menjaga jarak dengan lawanya .

"Dan apa yang di lakukan seorang salah satu dari 7 pemegang pedang dari lindungan kabut disini 'Momochi Sabuza' sang Iblis dari kirigakure " Kakashi sedikit memberi penekanan saat menyebutkan nama orang itu yang telah diketahui bernama Momochi Sabuza

"Serahkan orang tua itu dan kalian ku biarkan pergi" Sabuza mencoba memberi penawaran pada Kakashi , dia juga berpikir akan merepotkan jika nanti berhadapan dengan Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal dengan sebuta si Copy Ninja itu

"Itu tidak mungkin , misiku adalah mengantar Tazuna-san dengan selamat walaupun itu taruhanya nyawaku" Kakashi menolak tawaran yang Sabuza berikan , dan dengan itu pertarung antara Kakashi melawan Sabuza segera di mulai

Dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka berdua mulai begerak kearah masing masing lawan , dengan cepat Sabuza menebaskan pedang besarnya ke arah Kakashi , 'Trang' dentuman benda besi terdengar dan sesekali menciptakan percikn api.

Tapi tanpa di sadari Kakashi Sabuza menyeringai di balik balutan perban yang membalut sebagian wajahnya itu

Saat Kakashi mencoba menngkis serangan Sabuza tanpa di sadarinya telah muncul orang mirip dengan Sabuza di belakangnya . Dengan cepat Kloning Sabuza menebaskan pedang besarnya kearah Kakashi

"Boom"Tapi sesaat kemudian sebelum pedang besar Sabuza mengenai Kakashi ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya dan menciptakan kepulan asap, di balik kepulan asap yang mulai menipis di sana sudah berdiri bocah berambut kuning yang tengah menginjak Kloning Sabuza yang sekarang telah mencair menjadi air . Semua yang ada di situ terkejut melihatnya terutama Sasuke dan Sakura seingatnya Sedetik tadi Naruto masih berada di dekat mereka kapan Naruto melesat kesana

"Hebat juga anak itu" Sabuza cukup kagum oleh Naruto dan Kakashi tersenyum melihat itu'Bagus Naruto' itulah perkataan yang ada dalam hati Kakashi

Kakashi dan Sabuza melompat kebelakang beberapa meter untuk menjaga jarak dan menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto" Kakashi mencoba menanyakan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang sudah berada di posisi semula berada di dekat temanya

"Ha'I" singkat jelas dan padat itulah jawaban yang Naruto berikan .Sasuke diam-diam menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan terdengar decihan dari mulutnya'Mungkin hanya kebetulan'dan itulah kata batin Sasuke

"Baiklah waktunya serius" Kakashi berucap dan menaikkan ikat kepalanya yang menutupi matanya itu naik ke atas dan memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna merah dengan 3 tomoi mengitari iris matanya itu

Sasuke yang melihat mata Kakashi terkejut ,bagaimana bisa orang yang bukan bagian dari Clannya itu bisa memiliki mata khas dari clannya

"Hohoho akhirnya kau serius juga Hatake" dengan cepat Sabuza merangkai Handseal menciptakan Naga air yang lumayan besar dan melaju ke arah Kakashi

"Elemen api : jurus bola api" seseorang dari samping Kakashi meneriakan jurusnya dan "Boomm" suara dentuman yang cukup keras akibat Naga api dan Bola api bertabrakan

Kakashi melirik kesamping dan di sana Sasuke sudah berdiri dengan gaya coolnya

"Jangan anggap aku tidak ada Kakashi" Sasuke sedikit memberi penekanan pada ucapanya dia tak mau menjadi penonton saja , dia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Naruto , jika tadi Naruto satu kali telah menolong Kakashi dia juga pastinya tidak ingin bocah yang di anggap bodoh oleh hampir semua temanya itu melakukanya lagi, ini waktunya dirinya menunjukkan kekuatanya. Ya setidaknya itulah yang di fikirkan oleh Sasuke

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun memang keren" yah inilah teriakan yang terdengar di telinga Naruto . Dengan mata yang bercahaya dan teriakan histeris Sakura masuk dalam mode fansgirlnya dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meruntuki nasibnya, mengapa dia bisa berada di tim yang sungguh menyebalkan ini,

Naruto saat ini hanya memandang pertarungan yang terjadi didepanya dia bukanya tidak mau membantu tapi dia juga memirkan apa yang menjadi prioritas utama misinya , menjaga orang tua yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan melihat pertarungan yang terjadi, dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan seorang gadis sendirian dalam keaadaan seperti ini

 _ **SKIP TIME**_

Setelah lama bertarung akhirnya Sabuza dapat di kalahkan juga ,yah itu berkat Sasuke yang juga ikut membantu Kakashi jadi pertarungan jauh lebih cepat , sekarang Sabuza sedang menghirup nafas dengan terengah engah dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon tak lupa dengan pedang yang senantiasa menemaninya itu, dia sudah terkena naga air milik Kakashi dengan telak dan terseret hingga menabrak beberapa pohon .

"Bagaimana Sabuza apa kata terakhirmu" Kakashi dan Sasuke sudah berada tak jauh dari tempat Sabuza dan mereka sudah menyiapkan kunainya masing-masing

"Kau fikir kau sudah menang Hatake Kaka-" saat Sabuza akan menuruskan ucapanya tiba-tiba beberapa senbon(?) Sudah menancap pada lehernya dan itu membuat Sabuza diam seketika dan perlahan mulai terjatuh

Kakashi dan Sasuke juga kaget melihat hal itu , siapakah yang melakukanya ?, penasaran mereka terjawab saat seseorang bertopeng datang di hadapan mereka . Kakashi dan Sasuke tak mau ambil resiko segera mereka bersiaga.

"Tenanglah aku hanya seorang hunternin yang sedang berburu saja, dan dia sudahlama menjadi buruanku". Kakashi dan Sasuke agak lega akan pernyataan yang orang itu berikan ,

Setelah Kakashi mengecek keadaan Sabuza yang ternyata sudah mati itu, lekas orang itu membawa Sabuza pergi "Trimakasih atas bantuanya" dan setelah kata itu keluar orang itu menghilang dan tak lupa membawa Sabuza .

 **..:The Legend Of Gost Ninja:..**

"Yo apa kalian baik-baik saja" Kakashi menanyakan kabar kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang tadi hanya melihat saja ,

"Ha'I kami baik-baik saja sen-"

"Bruk" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Kakashi tiba-tiba saja jatuh Kakashi tidak terluka tapi entah kenapa dia bisa terjatuh, "Sensei" Sakura segera berlari ke arah Kakashi saat melihat Kakashi terjatuh, Sakura kawatir akan keaadaan gurunya itu, kalau tak ada gurunya siapa lagi yang akan melindungi mereka? Ya itulah yang di fikirkan Sakura (mungkin).

"huft setidaknya itu yang harusnya kami katakan" Naruto menghela nafas dan mencoba memeriksa keadaan Kakashi yang masih setengah sadar . " Kurasa dia hanya kelelahan,tidak ada luka yang serius" Naruto mengeluarkan pil dari kantong peralatan yang ada di belakang pinggangnya dan benar Kakashi hanya kelalahan walau di bantu oleh Sasuke tapi itu tidak berpengaruh banyak ,pertarungan masih di domisi oleh Kakashi.

"Apa kau tida apa-apa Sasuke-kun" Sakura mencoba menanyakan keadaan Sasuke dan hanya di balas anggukan olehnya dan menandakan dia baik-baik saja

"Rumahku sudah dekat alangkah baiknya jika dia(Kakashi) di rawat di rumahku saja" setelah lama diam dan tak berkata ,Tazuna akhirnya mengajak mereka cepat membawa Kakashi ke rumahnya .

"Baik Paman, tolong tunjukan jalanya" . Naruto segera menggendong Kakashi di punggungnya dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Tazuna dan di ikuti Sakura dan Sasuke

 _ **TAZUNA HOME**_

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di samping Kakashi yang terbaring di atas ranjang, jika diamati telapak tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang berwarna hijau muda dan di tempelkan pada bahu Kakashi ,

"Yosh sudah selesai" Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya sesaat dia memperhatikan Kakashi, setelah itu dia berbalik dan menuju pintu yang ada di ruangan itu ,

Terlihat di ruang tamu semua orang yang ada di situ sedang menikmati makan malam mereka kecuali gadis berambut pinky yang masih asik melamun saja dan tak menyentuh makananya, Sakura terlihat murung sejak sesaat lalu, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menuruni anak tangga yang dia lewati dan sesaat kemudian di sudah berada di anak tangga terakhir dan dia melihat beberapa orang yang sedang makan di ruangan,

"Naruto-san bergabunglah bersama kami" terlihat wanita yang masih cukup muda dengan surai hitam panjang sepunggung dan memakai pakaian terusan (maaf saya tidak tau namanya).

"Ha'I" Naruto segera duduk di tempat yang masih kosong di samping temanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kakashi-san Naruto-san?" Dengan masih menyendok makananya Tazuna menanyakan keadaan Kakashi yang masih belum pulih.

"Dia baik-baik saja mungkin dengan istirahat semalam dia akan pulih, luka-luka ringaan yang ada di tubuhnya juga sudah aku obati" dengan tenang Naruto bebicara dan mulai menyendok makanan yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya oleh wanita yang di ketahui anak Tazuna itu.

"Wah Naruto-san tahu banyak ya tentang hal yang berbau kedokteran" dengan tersenyum anak dari Tazuna itu memuji Naruto dan di balas senyum oleh Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto pernah belajar dengan Tsunade walaupun kemampuanya belum seberapa namun dia cukup tahu banyak tentang dunia medis.

"Cih dasar pengecut" Sasuke menggumamkan kata yang tak jelas. Dia tak suka jika Naruto mendapat pujian , Seharusnya dia yang mendapatkanya karena telah membantu dalam pertarungan bukanya orang yang hanya melihatnya saja yang mendapat pujian

"Apa kau berkata sesuatu Sasuke-kun" Sakura sedikit mendengar gumamam Sasuke walaupun tidak jelas.

"Tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar" ucap Sasuke berbohong dan melanjutkan acara makanya

Hari sudah larut makan malam tadi di tutup dengan sedikit pembicaraan tentang pembangunan jembatan , Tazuna menceritakan tentang keadaan desa ini (huft males ngetik ceritanya , seperti di cannon aja). Naruto juga bertemu dengan cucu Tazuna yang bernama Inari dia bebicara seolah timnya akan mati dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata dia tak akan mati ,

Pagi yang cerah dengan matahari yang mulai meninggi dan juga awan yang tak begitu banyak burung berkicau dengan merdunya dan tak lupa setiap makhluk hidup akan beraktivitas seperti biasa, begitupula yang terjadi di kediaman Tazuna terlihat 7 orang yang sedang melakukan sarapan paginya ,

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kakashi-san apa kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa ?" Pagi ini Kakashi sudah bangun dari istirahatya dan disinilah dia sarapan bersama di ruang makan bersama yang lainya.

" Ha'I jangan kawatir Tazuna-san aku sudah baikan ini semua berkat Naruto" sesaat Kakashi melirik Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya dan tersenyum, memang benar semua ini berkat Naruto yang mempunyai keahlian dalam bidang medis. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar hal ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih dan Sakura ? Dia hanya murung seperti kemarin 'apakah hanya aku disini yang tak berguna dan menjadi beban' itulah yang di fikirkan Sakura saat ini, dulu dia sering menyebut Naruto anak bodoh dan tak berguna tapi sekarang dia malah merasa malu akan dirinya , Naruto sekarang bisa di andalkan tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Baiklah perhatian masih ada waktu sampai besok sampai Tazuna-san kembali membangun jembatan, jadi hari ini aku akan melatih kalian" ada waktu sampai besok hingga mereka mengawal Tazuna membangun jembatan jadi Kakashi berinisiatif akan melatih murid-muridnya

 **..:The Legend Of Gost Ninja:..**

"Duaar 'boom'blaar" terdengar suara dentuman yang keras burung-burung berhamburan karena pohon-pohon yang menjadi singgah mereka rubuh dan berhamburan, terlihat sesosok bayangan yang berada dalam kepulan asap terdengar nafas memburu dari sang bayangan , perlahan kepulan asap itu menghilang dan menampilkan seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan pakaian lusuh yang di penuhi oleh debu, sesaat kemudian bocah itu melangkah dan bersandar pada pohon yang ada di dekatnya ,

"Huft melelahkan sekali" bocah itu mengela nafas yang cukup panjang dan bergumam entah pada siapa , "sial ini belum cukup, Ku rasa aku harus belajar lebih banyak lagi jika tidak mau bos marah, aku harus fokus pada teknik yang di ajarkan Baa-chan" bocah itu berbicara sendiri tanpa ada lawan bicaranya , dia terlihat frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambut blondenya itu , dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto , kenapa dia di sini ? Sebenarnya hari ini dia dan teman-temnya ada latihan memokuskan cakra pada telapak kaki mereka untuk melekat pada pohon yang di ajari langsung oleh guru mereka , tapi karena dia sudah bisa maka dia meminta untuk latihan sendiri , dan disinilah dia berlatih teknik yang di ajarkan oleh Tsunade , Naruto sangat kelelahan ternyata sulit juga teknik yang di ajarkan Tsunade , butuh fisik yang kuat serta cakra yang banyak , tapi itu sebanding dengan apa yang di capai , jika teknik itu sudah sempurna bukitpun akan hancur jika terkena teknik itu,

Sesekali Naruto menghela nafas panjang dia hampir ke habisan tenaga dan cakranya sejak pagi sampai menjelang sore dia terus saja berlatih , di lihat dari sekitarnya memang benar banyak pohon yang tumbang dan tanah di sekitar situpun berlubang dan lubang itupun cukup besar,

"Huft kurasa aku kehabisan cakra , baiklah aku akan memulihkan cakra buat besok" Naruto mulai berdiri dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat yang bisa di bilang cukup berantakan itu.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan akhirnya Naruto berhenti , dia mulai memandang lingkungan sekitarnya "yosh kurasa disini cukup bagus" Naruto mulai duduk dan mulai memejamkan matanya dan memfokuskan fikiranya.

' **Bagaimana situasimu apakah ada masalah** ' . Terdengar suara di fikiran Naruto 'Tidak, aku hanya latihan dan kehabisan cakra' Naruto menanggapi suara yang hanya bisa di dengarnya saja itu. Dan setelah itu hanya hening dan tak ada suara apapun hanya serangga malam yang mulai terdengar di gendang telinga dan memang karena hari sudah menjelang malam ,

 **..:The Legend Of Gost Ninja:..**

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka matanya "buram" ya itulah yang di lihat Naruto sekarang, dengan perlahan Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, pandanganya mulai agak jelas 'Rata, walaupun begitu aku yakin sebenarnya dalamnya cukup berisi' fikiran Naruto mulai bekerja dan memproses apa yang sekarang dia lihat, dia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan "Ohayo"terdengar suara lembut dari depan Naruto

Naruto masih cengo akan suara itu tapi sesaat kemudian "Eeehhhhhhh " itulah yang terjadi selanjutnya ,Naruto sekarang sudah 100 persen sadar , saat sadar dia sudah melihat wanita yang menurutnya cantik tengah duduk di hadapanya dan otomatis dia terkejut saking terkejutnya dia terjungkal kebelakang dan kepalanya terbertur pohon, sungguh pagi yang sial bagi Naruto, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya . :)

"Ittai- eto, siapa kau Nona" dengan masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol Naruto memandang gadis itu , cantik itulah yang di fikirkan oleh Naruto , rambut hitam panjang sepunggung kulit putih dan mulus dia terlihat begitu begitulah menurut pandangan yang saat ini dia lihat.

"Haku , panggil aku Haku, Namamu" wanita yang bernama Haku itu mengulurkan tanganya dan tersenyum dengan manisnya . Naruto dengan muka sedikit memerah dan menerima uluran tangan Haku dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ano sedang apa Nee-chan di hutan sepagi ini bukankah berbahaya seorang gadis sendirian di hutan" Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang Haku lakukan sepagi ini , dan benar Naruto sejak kemarin masih di hutan dia tertidur saat bermeditasi dan saat bangun hari sudah pagi.

"Ano aku hanya mencari tanaman untuk obat , temanku sedang terluka" Haku sambil melirik sekitarnya dia membalas perkataan Naruto

"Memangnya teman Nee-chan sakit apa" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias jiwa dokternya telah bangun dalam dirinya, dan Haku hanya berkata temanya itu hanya kelelahan dan demam saja, Naruto paham akan Hal itu, dia mulai merogoh kantung Ninjanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pil dan menyerahkanya kepada Haku,

"Apa ini" Haku tidak tau pil apa yang Naruto berikan jadi dia bingung dan menanyakanya pada Naruto, dan Naruto berkata bahwa pill-pill itu adalah penambah tenaga dan juga penambah darah pil itu bisa membuat teman Haku menjadi lebih baikan, Haku sangat senang baru kali ini dia bebicara dengan orang lain dan malah sudah menolongnya

"Arigatou gozaimasu , maaf merepotkanmu Naruto-san" dengan tersenyum manis Haku mengucapkan terimakasih dan naruto hanya tersipu malu akan hal itu.

"Ah ie , tidak apa-apa Nee-chan" Naruto berkata dengan tersipu malu dan dengan pipi sedikit merah karena melihat senyuman Haku yang terlihat manis itu.

"Dan satu lagi Naruto-san jangan panggil aku Nee-chan"

"Eehh Nee-chan tidak suka ya? Gomen" Naruto berkata dengan cengiran bodohnya ,

"Tidak , bukan begitu" Haku masih menampilkan senyumanya

"Lalu, kenapa?" Naruto sekarang bersila dan mulai duduk dan mendekat pada Haku dia penasaran kenapa Haku tidak mau di panggil Nee-chan olehnya, Naruto menunggu akan jawaban Haku suasana jadi hening, Naruto menunggu jawaban Haku dan "aku seorang laki-laki" itulah jawaban haku dia berkata bahwa dia seorang laki-laki.

"Eeeehhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto melompat kebelakang dia sangat syok atas pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Haku. "Ti-ti-tidak mu-mu-mungkin" Naruto terbata-bata dan sedikit gemetar dia tak menyangka gadis secantik Haku adalah laki-laki ya itulah yang di fikirkan Naruto ,tapi sesaat kemudian Naruto menyeringai dia perlahan mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Haku.

"Benarkah kau laki-laki Nee-chan" Naruto mulai mendekat ke arah Haku sedangkan Haku hanya bingung dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan dia hanya tersenyum sambil menutup matanya, tapi sedetik kemudian Haku merasakan dadanya bersentuhan dia segera melihat apa yang ada di dadanya , darah mulai naik wajah Haku merah bak kepiting rebus, dan "Kyaaaaaaaaaa" dengan sekuat tenaga Haku berteriak hingga burung-burung di hutan itu berterbangan.

"Plak, plak ,plak ,plak ~"dan beginilah suara yang keluar antara telapak tangan Haku dan pipi Naruto , entah beberapa kali Haku melakukan tamparan itu yang pasti Naruto sekarang sudang tergeletak dengan pipi yang merah dan dari hidung mengeluarkan darah,

"Hehe aku tau Nee-chan bohong padaku ,walaupun dada Nee-chan rata tapi aku tau bahwa sebenarnya dalamnya cukup berisi , walaupun aku tidak pernah merasakan Opai tapi aku cukup pengalaman" walaupun wajahnya hancur tapi naruto masih bisa tertawa dan mengacungkan jempol pose guru alis tebal , dan berharaplah Naruto bisa selamat dari hal ini,

Sekarang Haku malah makin memerah ,dengan langkah berat dia mendekati Naruto dan "Duuakkg~Dasar Hentai" Haku menendang Naruto hingga terpelanting menabrak pohon , dan berakhirlah sudah Haku meninggalkan Naruto dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan.

'Dasar bocah hentai' dengan wajah kesal Haku melangkah meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara itu tapi ada yang aneh Haku terlihat sedikit tersenyum, sedangkan Naruto jangan di tanya dia masih tergeletak tak bernyawa(mungkin)

 **..:The Legend Of Gost Ninja:..**

Tak terasa hari mulai berganti sekarang Naruto dan timnya berada di pembangunan jembatan untuk mengawal Tazuna , Naruto masih mengelus-elus pipinya yang entah mengapa terasa masih sakit padahal dia sudah mencoba mengobatinya padahal luka sekecil ini sudah biasa baginya jika di bandingkan pukulan dari Baa-chanya tidak ada apa-apanya , Naruto masih mengingat hari kemarin dimana dia dianiaya oleh Haku , dia berfikir keras kenapa Haku menamparnya apakah ada yang salah? Yah itulah yang di fikirkan otak bodoh Naruto, tidak peka dan lola, dan satu lagi dia memandang tangannya dia tertawa tidak jelas dan itu mengundang penasaran pada orang di sekitarnya, ada apa dengan anak itu , ya kira kira seperti itulah yang mereka fikirkan.

Hari semakin siang tapi suhu di jembatan itu masih tetap dingin terbukti dengan kabut tebal yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti jembatan itu , insting Kakashi menyala dia sudah pengalaman akan hal-hal bahaya segera ia memperingatkan murid-muridnya untuk bersiaga, dan benar dari dalam kabut muncul seseorang berbadan besar dan membawa pedang besar di punggungnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi Hatake Kakashi" suara kasar dan berat yang terdengar dari balik kabut mulai mendekat dan menyapa Kakashi

"Siapa kau" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan sosok itu.

"Apa kau tidak mengenali suaraku Kakashi" suara itu terdengar sedikit mengejek Kakashi, dan Kakashi mulai mengenali sosok yang ada tak jauh dari depanya itu " Sabuza" itulah jawaban Kakashi dia sekarang tau sosok yang berdiri di depanya adalah Sabuza , dan benar sekarang sosok itu memperlihatkan Sabuza yang terlihat baik baik saja padahal beberapa hari yang lalu dia yakin kalau Sabuza sudah mati , atau jangan-jangan-

"Kau cukup terkejut kelihatanya Hatake, Mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita dulu" Sabuza melesat kearah Kakashi dengan cepat , Kakashi mulai mengambi kunainya dan juga melesat kearah Sabuza "Trang, Tring, Trang" suara dan percikan api mulai terlihat akibat pergesekan antara pedang Sabuza dan Kunai Kakashi kelihatanya Sabuza lebih unggul Kakashi terlihat kualahan menerima serangan Sabuza.

 **Di tempat Naruto dkk**

"Sial dimana guru Kakashi, dan kabut apa ini" Naruto berbicara entah pada siapa dia tujukan , sekarang posisi Naruto dkk tengah melindungi Tazuna , sesaat kemudia ada sosok bayangan yang mendekat kearah Naruto dkk.

"Kakashi-sensei untunglah kau datang" Sakura berteriak senang karena dia Kira sosok bayangan itu adalah gurunya, tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Sakura menegang saat ini yang dia lihat bukanlah gurunya melainkan seorang yang kemarin tengah mengaku sebagai Hunternin dan membawa Sabuza, bukan hanya Sakura, Naruto dan Sasukepun sama , sebelumnya memang mereka sudah di beritahu oleh Kakashi akan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan kemungkinan itu benar-benar terjadi Hunternin itu adalah teman dari Sabuza.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian jadi serahkan orang tua itu" orang yang menggunakan topeng itu memberikan penawaran supaya menyerahkan Tazuna tapi tidak di sangka salah seorag dari Naruto melesat maju dan mencoba memukul orang bertopeng tersebut.

"Kau banyak bicara" Sasuke dengan cepat memukul orang itu tapi bisa di hindari dengan mudahnya,

"Kau cukup agresif juga bocah" orang itu segera menyiapkan senbonnya dan melemparkan ke arah Sasuke ,dan dengan mudahnya Sasuke menangkisnya

"Sasuke kembali jangan gegabah" Naruto mencoba memanggil Sasuke , Naruto tidak ingin terjadi hal yang merepotkan

"Cih aku tidak pengecut sepertimu Naruto" dan dengan itu dia berlari menjauh dari Naruto dan Sakura untuk mengejar orang bertopeng tadi

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan' Naruto berfikir keras apakah yang harus dia lakukan, apakah harus mengejar Sasuke tapi tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura sendirian dia sesekali melihat Sakura yang nampak tegang jadi dia tak tega meninggalkanya.

Suara benturan logam dan beberapa ledakan sesekali terjadi, tak tau apa yang terjadi itulah yang terjadi saat ini , dengan adanya kabut tebal Naruto tak bisa melihat apa pun yang terjadi dia sedikit kawatir tentang keadaan Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Akkkkkhhhhhh" terdengar teriakan di gendang telinga Naruto dan Sakura"Sasuke/Sasuke-kun" itulah yang mereka ucapkan,

"Kau tinggal disini Sakura aku akan mencari Sasuke" dengan berat hati Naruto meninggalkan Sakura , dengan cepat Naruto berlari kearah asal suara Sasuke berteriak tadi , tak lama kemudian dia melihat Sasuke sudah terbaring di dalam sebuah seperti cermin telah mengelilinginya dengan penuh senbon di tubuhnya dan orang bertopeng itu sedang berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Sewaktu orang bertopeng itu akan melemparkan senbonya ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke dan "Boom" dengan tenaga penuh Naruto melompat dan memukul orang bertopeng tersebut dan dapat di hindarinya otomatis pukulan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah berpijak orang bertopeng itu saja, dan menciptakan kawah yang cukup besar,

'Kuat sekali ' itulah batin orang itu , dia terkejut melihat pukulan Naruto yang super kuat itu .

"Sial" Naruto agak kesal karena pukulanya dapat di hindari sesaat dia melirik Sasuke ' dia masih hidup' itulah batin Naruto dia agak lega Sasuke masih hidup , yah walaupu Sasuke sangat membencinya tapi dia tak tega jika Sasuke mati di depanya.

"Kau cukup hebat anak muda" orang bertopeng itu memuji kekuatan Naruto cukup hebat, sedangkan Naruto masih berfikir bagaimana dia dan Sasuke selamat.

Otak encernya mulai bekerja sesaat Naruto sudah menemukan rencana" 15 meter arah jam 1" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Bocah" Haku bingung atas apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto , tapi dia mulai mengabaikanya karena Naruto sekarang sudah akan memulai seranganya

"Kau banyak bicara" Naruto melempar kunainya ke arah lawanya dan itu tidak berpengaruh, terbukti dengan mudahnya orang itu menangkis kunai yang di lempar Naruto .

'Sekali lagi' Naruto mencoba melemparkan 5 sekaligus kunainya ke arah lawanya dan kali ini orang bertopeng itu melompat kekanan menghindari kunai dari Naruto, Naruto menyeringai hal itu.

Dengan cepat Naruto memegang kaki Sasuke dan" Maaf Sasuke " dengan sedikit mengalirkan cakra pada lenganya serta tubuh Sasuke Naruto segera mengayunkan tubuh Sasuke dan melempar tubuh Sasuke ke arah orang bertopeng yang sedang melompat itu,

"Apaaa,!dia menggunakan tubuh temanya untuk senjata" orang tersebut tidak percaya akan hal yang di perbuat Naruto. Haku mencoba menhindar tapi Naruto sudah berada di samping Haku ,

"Kena kau" dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto mencoba memukul orang itu dan "duuarr" ledakan kecil terdengar saat pukulan Naruto mengenai lawanya.

"Mencoba mengecoh dengan mengorbankan temanmu sendiri sungguh ironis sekali" suara orang yang Naruto pukul tadi menggema di gendang telinga Naruto, 'apa dia masih hidup' itulah fikiran Naruto , dan saat asap yang di akibatkan oleh pukulan Naruto tadi menghilang terlihat orang bertopeng itu terlihat menempel pada dinding seperti cermin itu dan selanjutnya bayangan orang itu sudah muncul mengitari Naruto'apa yang terjadi' Naruto masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini , dia mencoba mencari jalan keluarnya.

"Heh aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengganggu saja" Naruto membalas perkatan orang tadi dengan senyum yang nampak misterius.

Dengan sangat cepat Naruto mulai melompat kesalah satu cermin di disitu, dengan kekuatan penuh dia memukulnya , 'keras sekali' dan benar pukulan super Naruto tidak bisa menghancurkan cermin itu.

"Sekeras apapun pukulanmu cermin ini tak kan hancur, itulah teknik rahasiaku" Orang bertopeng itu dengan cepet melemparkan senbonya ke arah Naruto , dengan gesit Naruto menghindar tapi tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Naruto senbon-senbon itu kembali datang dan sial bagi Naruto dia tidak bisa menghindar.

"Jleb-jleb-jleb" Bahu Naruto terkena beberapa jarum , tak hanya di situ dari segala arah jarum-jarum itu kembali melesat kearah Naruto dan all hasil sekujur tubuh Naruto penuh dengan jarum

"Sial, aku harus berfikir" Naruto bergumam dengan agak kasar, dia berfikir bagaimana sekarang apakah dia mampu mengalahkan musuhnya itu.

"Percuma saja , kecepatanku di dalam dinding ini tidak dapat di tandingi , menyerahlah aku tidak akan membunuhmu " ucap seorang bertopeng itu dan hanya di balas decihan oleh Naruto.

Naruto berpikir sejenak apa yang harus di lakukan ,sesaat wajahnya mulai nampak serius dengan perlahan dia mengambil pil di kantong belakangnya dan langsung memakanya , seolah-olah energinya terisi kembali ,dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto melesat ke arah depan 'ini harus berhasil' Naruto berniat melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, jarum-jarum melesat cepat ke arah Naruto tapi dengan gesit Naruto menghindari dan menangkisanya.

'Kecepatanya bertambah apa yang terjadi pill apa yang di makanya tadi' batin orang itu yang masih berpindah pindah masuk dalam cermin dan melempar jarum-jarumnya.

'Aku harus menemukan titik dimana dia berada' dengan terus berlari Naruto memfokuskan fikiranya, dengan gerakan slowmotion Naruto dapat melihat pergerakan orang bertopeng tersebut "Di sana" dengan kecepatan penuh Naruto melompat ke arah kirinya dan dengan pukulan yang sudah terlapisi oleh cakra yang menyeruak Naruto memukul salah satu cermin di hadapanya.

"Boooommm" dentuman begitu keras terdengar di area itu "kretek,kretek Pyaarrr" dan setelah itu terdengar pecahan dari cermin , dan di lanjutkan dengan suara pecahan cermin yang lain, asap mengepul dengan tinggi,

Terdengar suara nafas yang memburu dari kepulan asap tersebut, dengan perlahan asap itu sudah menghilang dan menampilkan bocah berambut pirang dengan mengenakan jaket hitamnya , di depanya telihat orang bertopeng itu sudah tergeletak tak berdaya ,Naruto mulai mendekat ke arah orang itu dan sesaat kemudian dia sudah sampai di dekat orang itu.

Naruto memandang orang yang menjadi lawanya tadi , nafas memburu masih terdengar dari Naruto ,

"Bunuhlah aku" itulah suara yang terdengar dari orang tersebut , kelihatanya dia sudah menyerah dan hanya menunggu ajalnya saja. Naruto masih berfikir apakah yang harus dia lakukan, tapi dia mengingat kembali apa yang di lakukan orang tersebut pada dirinya dan temanya, Naruto sudah memutuskan , dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati orang tersebut dengan kunai yang sudah ada di tanganya , saat Naruto sudah berdiri di samping orang tersebut dan akan melancarkan serangan. "krek krek pyar" tiba-tba topeng yang di kenakan orang tersebut pecah dan menampilkan sosok yang beberapa hari yang Naruto temui.

"Ne-ne-nee-chan" Syok itulah yang di rasakan Naruto sekarang di tak menyangka bahwa wanita yang di temuinya beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi musuhnya dan hampir membunuhnya.

"Bunuhlah aku Naruto , aku pantas mendapatkanya" orang yang di ketahui Haku memandang Naruto dan tersenyum saat mengatakan ucapanya tadi.

"Kenapa,-, kenapa -~kenapa" Naruto bergumam dan menundukkan kepalanya entah mengapa hati Naruto menjadi sakit atas kenyataan ini padahal mereka bertemu hanya beberapa menit saja , itulah uang di rasakan Naruto sekarang.

"Aku hampir membunuhmu dan temanmu aku orang jahat Naruto" Haku masih meyakinkan Naruto untuk membunuhnya dia berpikir pantas mendapatkanya.

"Tidak, aku tau kau sendirian , aku tau apa yang kau rasakan aku tau dari matamu itu" ekspresi Naruto sekarang nampak serius. Dan memang benar Haku selama ini tidak pernah mempunyai teman hidupnya di penuhi dengan latihan dan latihan supaya dia dapat melangsungkan hidupnya di dalam kehidupanya yang kejam, jika dia tidak kuat maka dia akan mati .

"Kau tidak tau kehidupanku Naruto" Haku sekarang nampak sedih , Naruto yang melihat itu makin mendekat dan "Lalu biarkanlah aku mengetahuinya '' "Grepp" dengan sangat cepat Naruto mendudukkan Haku lalu memeluknya dengan erat .

Haku sangat kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto dia bingung kenapa Naruto memeluknya tapi entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman dan hangat,

"Biarlah aku mengetahui tentangmui Nee-cahn aku tau sebenarnya orang baik mari kita memulainya dari awal aku akan melindungimu" Naruto mengucapkan dengan tulus tak ada keraguan dalam hatinya.

"Naruto" dengan perlahan Haku meneteskan air matanya dia tak menyangka ada orang yang mengatakan itu padanya , tangisan Haku menjadi-jadi dan dengan erat pula dia juga membalas pelukan dari Naruto , entah dia merasa senang atau sedih saya juga bingung arep buat gimana hehe(abaikan)

Sudah beberapa menit Haku menangis sekarang tangisanya mulai reda,suasana sangat hening hingga Haku memecahnya dengan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto apakah ini sering kau lakukan pada gadis-gadis lain" Haku bertanya pada Naruto yang senantiasa masih memeluknya . "Yah jika itu memang diperlukan" sesaat kemudian ekspresi Haku menjadi serius "apakah itu benar" Haku mulai agak mengendorkan pelukanya. "Ya itu benar" Naruto membalasnya dengan cengiran tidak tau jika sekarang asap mulai mengepul dari kepala Haku dan...-

"DASAR HENTAIII" dengan sekuat tenaga Haku menarik baju belakang Naruto dan membantingnya sampai air liur Naruto keluar .

Naruto merintih kesakitan akibat di banting oleh Haku , dia bingung kenapa Haku begitu

"Dasar lelaki Mesum" sekarang Haku berada di atas Naruto dengan mata bersinar merah dan Rambut panjangnya yang melambai-lambai, Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, tak terbayangkan olehnya Haku bisa semenakutkan itu

"Apa kau memegang Opai gadis dengan sebegitu mudahnya Naruto-kun" Tanya Haku dengan mode devilnya ,sekarang Naruto tau sebabnya Haku begitu,Saat Naruto memeluk Haku tadi dia menyilpkan tanganya pada dada Haku, mungkin juga ini memang kesalahanya

Naruto hanya tertawa canggung "Yah aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, ternyata Opaimu tak sedatar yang aku kira" dan dengan itu Naruto akan merutuki Nasibnya , "kretek-kretek" jari tangan Haku berbunyi dan bersiaplah Naruto menerima ajalnya.

Tapi entah kenapa wajah Haku menjadi tegang dia terlihat gelisah, Naruto hanya bingung sendiri mengapa mood Haku berubah tapi Naruto lebih bingung apa yang di ucapkan oleh Haku.

"Maaf Naruto, selamat tinggal" dan sedetik kemudian Haku sudah menghilang dari hadapan Naruto , Naruto hanya cengo sendiri dan apa maksudnya selamat tinggal itulah yang di fikirkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mulai berdiri menepuk-nepuk baju dan celananya yang kotor dia melihat sekitar kabut mulai menghilang, dia berfikir akan kembali pada teman-temanya dia juga kawatir pada Sasuke apakah dia baik-baik saja, saat dia melihat kearah temanya dia melihat Sasuke di pangkuan Sakura "kelihatanya dia baik-baik saja" , dia sedikit tertawa akhirnya dia berhasil membalas perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya tapi itu juga sangat beresiko sebenarnya tapi sudahlah lupakan saja,

Naruto lalu melihat sekitarnya , sekarang kabutnya sudah hilang jadi dia melihat sekitar dengan baik .

'Deg' Naruto melotot tak percaya akan yang di lihatnya , di depanya cukup jauh terlihat Haku yang sudah tergeletak bersimbuh darah dan disana juga ada Kakashi dan Sabuza yang keadaanya cukup tak mendukung sekujur tubuhnya di gigit oleh anjing

Dengan sisa tenaganya Naruto berlari kearah Haku , bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Cemas Kawatir dan marah saat itulah dia rasakan , di mulai menambah kecepatan berlarinya,

"Nee-chan bangun Nee-chan , apa yang telah terjadi guru Kakashi" Naruto berteriak histeris dia tak menyangka kejadian ini terjadi , dia melihat Haku dengan ada lubang di dada atas , dengan Sisa energi yang Naruto miliki Naruto mulai mengalirkan cakra pada tanganya dan mulai menempelkanya pada luka Haku,

"Dia mencoba melindungi Sabuza dari seranganku Naruto" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dia tidak tau kalu Naruto mempunyai hubungan dengan wanita yang telah melindungi Sabuza

Naruto hanya menunduk dan fokus pada penyembuhan Haku, dia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Haku terakhir kali.

"Jadi ini maksudmu Nee-chan" Naruto masih berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembuhkan Haku sesaat dia melihat Sabuza yang menundukan wajahnya , entah ekspresi apa yang dia tunjukan tapi Naruto juga tahu apa yang Sabuza rasakan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto menjadi pucat dia menambah cakra pada tanganya. "Jangan mati.-jangan mati" Naruto bergumam dan ada sedikit air mata pada matanya ,

"Plok Plok Plok" terdengar tepuk tangan dari arah belakang Naruto , "Dunia ini sungguh kejam,ironis sekali" terlihat pria tua pendek memakai setelan jas hitam dan di belakangnya sudah berdiri pasukanya yang terlihat eerr- begitu banyaknya

"Gato" Sabuza menyebutkan sebuah nama dan itu di tujukan untuk orang tua tadi.

"Sabuza Momochi kau masih hidup rupanya , kau sudah tak kubutuhkan lagi pergilah ke Neraka" dan dengan itu sebuah kunai sudah menancap pada jantung Sabuza ,Kakashi kaget melihat itu dia tadi tak sempat menghalau kunai yang menancap di jantung Sabuza dia sediripun di terjang oleh beberapa anak panah dan juga kunai apalagi dia juga harus melindungi Naruto yang masih fokus megobati Haku,pelakunya yang melempar kunai itu tak lain adalah adalah bawahan Gato.

"Keparat kau Gato" Sabuza mengumpat sesaat dia melirik Haku , dia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang berusaha keras menolong Haku'ku fikir aku akan mati dengan tenang' dan setelah itu Sabuza Momochi sang iblis dari Kirigakure meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Dunia ini penuh kekejaman, dunia ini memang kejam Sabuza hahaha" Gato tertawa melihat kematian Sabuza ,

Naruto masih menyembuhkan luka Haku entah Haku bisa tertolong atau tidak Naruto tetap berusaha , Namun dia sesaat berhenti fokus dia mendengar ocehan Gato,

Marah dan Emosi . Itulah yang Naruto rasakan gigi Naruto bergemeletuk menandakan dia sekarang benar-benar marah , sesaat dia memejamkan matanya dan berkata "Akan ku tunjukan dunia yang kejam ini padamu".

Aura mencekam tiba-tiba datang, Langit yang tadinya biru sekarang berubah menjadi hitam di sertai kabut hitam menyelimuti kawasan itu,

'Aura macam apa ini' Kakashi membatin apa yang sedang terjadi ,terasa dingin dan gelisah, Kakashi mulai waspada dan mendekat pada Naruto karena tiba-tiba kabut hitam datang entah dari melihat Naruto yang masih berusaha keras mengobati Haku.

Sedangkan di tempat Gato dan pasukanya juga terlihat kebingungan, "apa yang terjadi apa ini jurus musuh" salah seorang bawahan Gato yang berada paling belakang bertanya pada temanya,

"Aku tak ta-" sebelum ucapanya selesai tiba-tiba kepala orang tadi jatuh terpisah dari tubuhnya.

Syok, itulah yang di rasakan bawahan Gato , saat tubuh yang kehilangan kepalanya tadi ambruk terlihat sesosok memakai jubah bertudung hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan membawa sabit besar berlumuran darah di tanganya,

"Siapa Kau" bawahan Gato bertanya pada sosok tersebut.

" **Dalam gelap bayang akan ku bersihkan dunia ini, itu tergantung pada apa yang ku capai dan kebencian akan membawamu dalam kematian** " sosok itu tidak menjwab pertanyaan orang yang ada di hadapanya malah berkata tidak jelas .

"Brengsek, akan ku bunuh Kau" bawahan Gato mulai kesal tapi sial 'Crassz' kepalanya sekarang sudah terpenggal dan jatuh berlumuran darah, karena teriakan orang tadi beberapa orang yang ada di situ menoleh.

Dan 'Crassss~Craasss,Crasss' bunyi itulah yang selanjutnya terdengar tak ada teriakan karena kepala bawahan Gato yang menoleh tadi sudah tak hanya disitu saja dengan cepat orang tersebut melesat ke arah gerombolan orang yan ada di situ

"Arrrggggggghhh" dan inilah teriakan memilukan yang terdengar dari belakang semua bawahan Gato ,

"Apa yang terjadi di sana" salah seorang yang ada di posisi paling depan menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi ,dan jeritan apa itu dia tidak tau karena ada kabut yang sangat pekat , tapi sedetik kemudian dia melihat melihat teman yang ada di sampingnya sudah kehilangan kepala , dengan mata melotot dia melihat apa yang terjadi semua prajurit yang berjumlah lebih dari 100 orang yang ada di situ sudah kehilangan kepala dan bersimbuh darah , genangan darah mulai menyebar di kakinya, Marah,Emosi,Takut perasaan itu menghampiri bawahan Gato yang masih tersisa itu, sekarang dia melihat bayangan dari balik kabut dan terdengar decitan logam yang di seret, tak bisa bergerak saat ini bawahan Gato itu rasakan entah mengapa badanya tak bisa bergerak, sosok itu semakin mendekat dan sekarang sudah berada di depanya , Tapi aneh sosok itu hanya melewatinya ,

'Syukurlah' itulah yang di rasakan salah seorang prajurit sewaan Gato dia merasa lega karenaa sosok tadi tidak membunuhnya , tapi aneh mengapa sekarang pandanganya terbalik dan mulai gelap,

'Bruuk' prajurit atau bandit terakhir itu sekarang sudah bersimbuh darah dan kepalanya terpotong sungguh tragis sekali . Sang sosok tadi terus melangkah kedepan tanpa memperdulikan yang lain.

"Hey apa kalian tidak dengar cepat kesini lindungi aku" Gato berteriak memanggil salah satu bawahanya dan memang sejak tadi dia berada paling depan cukup jauh dari bawahanya dan dengan itu muncul bayangan dari dalam kabut.

"Hey kau lama sekali bodoh, bagaimana jika tadi ada yang menyerangku dasar tak punya otak" Gato berteriak memaki bayangan yang mendekat kearahnya dan dia meyakini itu salah satu anak buahnya ,

Tapi setelah sosok itu berdiri di hadapanya Gato mulai bingung ,dia tak pernah ingat punya bawahan seperti orang yang ada di hadapanya itu, memakai jubah bertudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh badanya dan membawa sabit besar di tanganya, mukanya? Dimana mukanya ? Gato tak melihat muka sosok tersebut , Gato hanya cuek yang penting orang yang di sewanya harus kuat tak peduli bagaimana rupanya, sesaat kemudian Gato membalikan badanya ,

"Dunia ini sungguh kejam" terdengar pernyataan dari seorang yang berada di belakang Gato.

"Yah itu memang benar, siapkan serangan kabut sudah mulai menipis" Gato menanggapi ucapan orang bertudung tadi dan memerintahkanya untuk segera memulai serangan karna benar kabut sudah mulai menipis, walupun masih ada tapi kabutnya tidak sepekat tadi ,

Hening , tak ada yang berkata orang tadi tidak menanggapi perintah Gato, Gato yang perintahnya tidak di tanggapi segera naik pitam dan Gato membalikkan badanya dan berteriak keras.

"Apa kau tuli ! Cepat lakukan bo-" Gato tak sempat meneruskan ucapanya saat ini dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat , sekauh pandangan Gato melihat meyat tanpa kepala genangan darah yang membanjiri jembatan tersebut, hampir seratus lebih oraang sewaan gato tergeletak tak bernyawa hanya hitungan detik saja. Rasanya berat sekali untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri Gato tak bisa berdiri sekarang dia berlutut memohon ampun pada sosok yang ada di depanya.

"Am-ampuni aku, aku akan membayarmu" kesalahan untuk Gato berucap demikian , sosok itu tidak menjawab melainkan mengangkat sabit besarnya dan.

"Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh" teriakkan Gato menggema di seluruh jembatan itu. Naruto dkk juga mendengar terikkan histeris itu.

"Teriakkan apa itu" Kakashi menggumam , dia mulai siaga dia juga sesekali melihat Naruto yang masih mengobati Haku. Sesaat kemudian kabutnya mulai benar benar menghilang , dengan ekspresi mengeras dan mata melotot Kakashi melihat apa yang terjadi di depanya .

"Siapa yang melakukan ini" itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Kakashi, sejauh Kakashi memandang tepatnya di tempat segerombol orang yang di ketahui orang-orang sewaan Gato itu sudah di penuhi dengan mayat tanpa kepala dan di genangi oleh darah.

"Ada apa guru Kakashi" Naruto akhirnya dapat menolong Haku itupun dari cakra aneh yang keluar dari tubuhnya, dengan perasaan lega dan keringat yang bercucuran Naruto bertanya pada Kakashi. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang sama halnya seperti Kakashi , syok dan tak percaya , semua itu yang dia rasakan.

Semua hal pasti ada hikmahnya dengan kejadian pembantaaian itu tim Kakashi lepas dari maut ,Kakashi sudah kehabisan cakra begitupula Naruto , mereka hanya bisa mensyukuri kejadian tersebut , akhirnya Kakashi menyuruh Naruto kembali untuk mengecek keadaan Sakura dan Sasuke , dengan menggendong Haku di punggungnya Naruto meninggalkan Kakashi yang berkata akan mengecek keadaan sekitar, dengan perlahan Kakashi melangkah menuju mayat yang berserakan itu, sungguh sadis ,siapa yang melakukan ini ,itulah isi fikiran Kakashi.

Dari kejauhan sosok tadi melihat Naruto dkk, sesaat di bergumam " **Dunia ini sungguh Kejam** " setelah mengatakan itu sosok itu menghilang bagai asap yang di terpa oleh angin.

 **..:The Legend Of Gost Ninja:..**

Angin bertiup dengan perlahan dan senantiasa menerpa beberapa orang yang sekarang berjalan menyusuri jalanan, sesekali terdengar candaan dan erangan dari Naruto, dan disinilah tim 7 berada berjalan menuju kmbali ke Konoha karena misi mereka telah selesai, tapi kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda jumlah mereka sedikit bertambah dari biasanya,

"Haku apa kau sudah benar-benar baikan" Naruto menanyakan keaadaan Haku yang beberapa hari yang lalu hampir mati dan di balas anggukan oleh Haku, dan benar sekarang kelompok Naruto bertambah karena kehadiran Haku , Haku memutuskan ikut Naruto pulang karena dia sudah tak mempuinyai tujuan , Sabuza telah mati jadi dia tak tau harus bagaimana lagi jadi akhirnya dia menerima penawaran Naruto dan mengikutinya kembali ke Konoha.

"Hey Teme apa kau benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa" Naruto sedikit memberi kesan mengejek pada perkataanya , Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi,

"Hoho maaf soal kemarin ku kira kau sudah mati jadi aku menggunakan tubuhmu sebagai umpan pengecoh dan melemparkanmu pada Haku " Naruto menyeringai dia melihat ekspresi Sasuke berubah dia memang ingin menggoda Sasuke.

"Oh benar , kau kejam Naruto-kun melemparkan Sasuke kearahku dengan kekuatan penuh , untung aku tidak menebasnya dan hanya melewatiku" Haku menimpali perkataan Naruto , Sasuke makin menunjukan emosinya terlihat aura membunuh di sekitarnya

"Hey ternyata kau ya Naruto yang melemparkan Sasuke kearahku bagaiman kalau kemarin aku tidak bisa menangkapnya" Sakura sekarang memegang kerah Naruto dia mengingat-ingat hari kemarin saat dirinya tiba-tiba melihat bayangan dari atas yang melesat kearahnya Sakura berfikir itu serangan dari mesuh tapi saat bayangan itu mendekat dia baru tau kalau itu Sasuke , dengan sigap Sakura menangkap tubuh Sasuke dengan menggunakan tubuhnya , keaadaan Sasuke saat itu sungguh mengenaskan di sekujur tubuhnya tertancap jarum yang begitu banyak tapi ada yang aneh tiba tiba jarum-jarum yang ada pada tubuh Sasuke keluar dengan sendirinya dan luka-luka Sasuke menutup,

"Yah sebelum aku melemparkan dia aku mengalirkan cakraku pada tubuhnya" Naruto menjawab sedikit ulasan tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Walaupun begitu itu bisa membunuhku dasar brengsek" sekarang emosi Sasuke benar-benar keluar dia tak terima di perlakukan oleh Naruto begitu sadisnya , bagaimana tidak sadis , Naruto melemparkan Sasuke yang terbilang keaadaany cukup parah itu.

"Yah tapi kau selamatkan" Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke dengan cuek dan terkesan tidak peduli dan itu membuat Sasuke bertambah emosi.

"Ka-kau kubunuh kau" Sasuke sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya

"Eh majulah ayam aku tidak takut" Naruto malah menantang Sasuke kembali , mereka sudah siap melancarkan jurus mereka masing-masing tapi saat akan memulai terasa hawa yang tidak mengenakkan di rasakan mereka.

'Jleb jleb jleb jleb' tiba tiba jarum-jarum melesat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke dan menancap di depan mereka, mereka tau siapa yang melemparkan jarum tersebut dengan bersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ke arah Haku secara bersamaan , ekspresi tegang dan mengeras itulah yang di perlihatkan Naruto dan Sasuke , sekarang ini mereka melihat monster dengan matanya yang merah serta rambut panjangnya yang melambai-melambai inilah Haku saat berada pada mode devilnya, Sasuke dan Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Bukan aku Nee-chan dia yang memulai" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada di depanya, dan Sasuke hanya mendecih.

"Dasar pengecut , dengan Wanita saj tidak berani" sungguh malang nasib Sasuke , dia tak tau apa yang dia hadapi.

"Apa kau bilang" Haku dengan perlahan berjalan menuju Sasuke ,

'Duak ,glodak ,glontang' itulah efek suara yang terdengar ,sekarang Sasuke sudah tergeletak dengan kepala yang benjol dan muka yang sedikit bengkak-bengkak.

"Hahahaha rasakan itu Teme" Naruto tertawa dengan keras dan berguling-guling melihat Sasuke yang tak berdaya di hajar oleh Haku.

Tapi kesenangan Naruto cukup sampai di sini saja karna di hadapanya sudah ada Haku yang sudah menyiapkan jarumnya.

"Kau juga Naruto, di tambah hukumanmu yang sempat tertunda kemarin" Haku tersenyum manis saat mengucapkan itu.

"Tiiiiiddaaakkkkkkkk" dan itulah yang terdengar menggema di seluruh jalan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **T.B.C**

 **A/N :** Saya ucapan sekali lagi permohonan maaf karena chapter ini membosankan yah saya tahu itu .Dan juga Maaf kalau masih terkesan jelek dan mainstream tak lupa typo yang berterbaran yah mau bagaimana lagi saya nulisnya juga pake Hp, Bagaimanakah menurut Readers ? Apakah yang harus saya perbaiki atau kembangkan lagi ? Mohon kritik dan saranya agar saya lebih semangat . FLAME ? Boleh saja asal ada penjelasanya. .

 **Bagaimanakah menurut readers sekalian di Lanjutkah ? Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya (yah itupun jika di lanjut)**


End file.
